


Tort

by Isabella_Bluebell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Kylo Ren księżniczką roku, M/M, tort ma być czarny, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Śluby bywają ciężkie...Hux przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. I bardzo potrzebuje kolejnej butelki brandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/gifts).



Hux był już na granicy wytrzymałości psychicznej.

Zdecydowanie nigdy, w całej swojej karierze generała Najwyższego Porządku, ba w ciągu całego swojego trzydziestokilkuletniego życia nie był tak bliski wybuchu. Nawet ewakuacja po bitwie o Endor, wybuch Starkillera i głupia decyzja Kylo o zignorowaniu BB-8 razem wzięte nie przyniosły mu tyle stresu. Właśnie, Ren. Kiedy mu się oświadczył (uznał, że tylko on w tym związku ma dość odwagi cywilnej) spodziewał się problemów, awantur, przyduszeń, zniszczeń i katastrof wszelkiej maści. Liczył się z tym, że ubezpieczenie czegokolwiek będzie zakrawało na cud. Zaczął się nawet systematycznie żegnać ze swoim niezachwianym, graniczącym z pedantyzmem i prawdopodobnie będącym objawem nerwicy natręctw porządkiem w kwaterach.Ale nikt ani nic nie było w stanie przygotować go na traumę, jaką okazała się organizacja ślubu i wesela. Nie żeby łudził się, że wszystko pójdzie gładko, ale myślał, że skoro już żeni się z facetem (for Force sake, to nadal brzmiało debilnie) to może po cichu liczyć, że wszystkie organizacyjne pierdoły ich ominą i w sumie to dopełnią kwestii formalnych przy minimalnej ilości świadków, a potem zgarnie flaszkę brandy i zaciągnie Kylo do swoich kwater w celu solidnego przerżnięcia. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że jego mroczny Mistrz Ciemnej Strony okaże się tak naprawdę Mhroczną Księżniczką Disneya. Bo ślub, które obecnie się szykował zakrawał ni mniej ni więcej na uroczystość rodem z bajki. Lub anime. W stylistyce emo. Armitage mimowolnie w ciągu tego miesiąca uzupełnił swoją wiedzę w zakresie kwiatów, składu produktów do włosów, materiałów i Snoke wie, czego jeszcze, o czym próbował jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Phasma z kolei przy okazji prób utrzymania jego zdrowia psychicznego w stanie zadowalającym zrobiła tytuł doktora psychologii i mogła spokojnie przymierzać się do habilitacji. Chociaż w sumie jak tak dalej pójdzie to jego przyjaciółka przerzuci się na psychiatrię.

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, na której Hux przez ten pieprzony ślub znał się doskonale. Były to kolory.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że…

\- Hux! Ten tort jest do niczego! Jest czarny jak zastygła lawa, a miał być jak moja dusza…

…pozna tyle odcieni czerni.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie pochwały należą się Suicide, ponieważ to ona wciągnęła mnie na ten statek i bez jej zlecenia nigdy by to nie powstało ;)


End file.
